


Lost In Paradise

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Stucky Ficlets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Buck - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PSTD, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Steve and Bucky are together, but Steve still deals with what happened when he downed that plane





	Lost In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LelsieSphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelsieSphinx/gifts).



> I have dealt with a helluva lot of hate lately. Can peeps please just read the fluff and move on? I hope you all like it and thanks for LelsieSphinx for you lovely inspiration mwah! Hope you like!

 

            It was hard to believe that enough time had passed between the Civil War between the Avengers, that Bucky and Steve were currently living comfortably together. His mind control easily erased at the brilliant hands of T’Challa and his sister. They grew accustomed to easy breakfasts, warm evenings in front of the TV watching old films, new films, every genre that Tony Stark had given them crap about catching up on.

            They’d even taken a break from ‘saving the world’ because after everything they’d lived for, their private space in Wakanda was a godsend. They could be a couple, without any judgment and with no stress at all.

            Tonight, was one of their date nights and he was late, due to the thunder-storm that decided to make a surprise appearance. His whole plan had been to make dinner and dote on a certain Captain America that refused to take care of himself. He planned on making his favorite spaghetti and meatball recipe that his ma was a pro at.

            The lights of the apartment were all but off, but he had been sure that Steve would be here, he set the groceries to the kitchen counter, brow furrowed, “Stevie?” another flash of lightening lit up the expanse of their apartment. The ever-present tendrils of fear ate up his spine as he moved through the apartment, “Honey? Where you at I know you’re here.”

            His ears locked on the muffled cries that led to the bathroom, it was like a flashback to the 40’s, to see Steve huddled in the tub, gasping for air and begging, however, this time he was fully clothed and guarding his head. The bathroom was dark, and Steve flinched even more violent when he switched the light on and what he didn’t expect was Steve to start crying.

            Bucky fell painfully to his sweat-pant covered knees, “Stevie! Honey! I’m here it’s alright! You’re safe!”

            “I can hear the engine…” he sobbed against his jean clad knees.

            “What engine?” Bucky asked in confusion, resting a palm to his heaving back.

            “I crashed the plane, had to save…everyone…had to…” Steve hiccoughed, pulling at the short strands of his blonde hair.

            “Hey, hey, none of that,” Bucky argued, pulling at his hands, “Baby doll, shhhh, just a flashback, nothing more, whatever you're hearing or seeing it ain't real, that lightening out there? Just a bad storm, a normal thunderstorm,” he soothed, “Honey,” he half pulled him to his chest, the porcelain a barrier between them, “Breathe with me, just like old times, remember? I know you don’t got asthma, but I got you, always be here to help you breathe. You’re not there.”

            “So loud, it’s all so loud and there’s nothing more of it. The world is collapsing!” he sobbed, head finally falling to his shoulder, his arms limp and useless at his sides.

            “I know it’s loud, but it’s only thunder, remember what I told you when we were kids?”

            “That is only means rain is comin’,” Steve breathed more evenly, “Lots of lightning is more rain.”

            “There ya go,” Bucky grinned, a barely-there chuckle, “Same thing, that’s all it is. There ain’t no plane crashing, you aren’t in it, and you’re right here with me sweetheart. And you know what?”

            “What?” Steve sniffed loudly, turning his face more aptly into the nook of Bucky’s throat.

            “I’m making meatballs and spaghetti, your ma’s recipe.” he pressed a kiss to his temple, “Even got the stuff for garlic bread.”

            “I’m sorry I’m like this,” Steve sobbed, his heavy arms finally making contact and wrapping around the former Winter Soldier, “I’m sorry.”

            “Stop it right now, baby doll,” Bucky growled against his cheek, where his lips rested, “Let’s get out of here, we’ll stay in the kitchen, no windows there, okay? I’m making your favorite.”

            “I’m pathetic,” Steve groused, tears still hitching in his throat.

            “Are you kidding me?” Bucky countered, “What you’ve been through? I wouldn’t expect anything less, because you got a heart of gold, as always never takin' care of yourself. It’s gonna come at you when you don’t want it to. That’s okay, cause I’m here, okay sweetheart?”

            Minutely Steve nodded and allowed Bucky to pull him up from the tub, “It was really cold,” he broke the silence, “I didn’t go to sleep right away…I felt myself drowning and this,” he gestured to his body, “saved me, but I felt all of it and it hurt so bad.”

            Bucky gathered Steve into his arms, “I know it did baby doll, you won’t ever hurt like that again. Let’s get you fed and then we’re watching us some movies and I’ll cuddle the hell out of you.”

            “Buck…”

            “I’m right here baby doll…right here and I’ll hold you together…”

                       

            Bucky did as he said, he’d made the best spaghetti and meatballs that Steve had ever eaten since his ma had cooked for him. Bucky had hurried him into his arms on the couch, blanket and all, working the clicker to bring up a show that was Spaced.

            “This is so feel-good tv,” Bucky said, kissing his temple, “It’s funny and everything always ends up happy.”

            Steve hurried close, tears pearling on his lids, “I love you Bucky, I love you so much,” he spat.

            “And I’m never leaving you, ever,” Bucky answered interrupting an obvious rant, “Let’s watch this shit, you fall asleep and if need-be I’ll carry your sexy ass to bed.”  
            “I’m happy here,” Steve countered, snuggling against Bucky’s collarbone, “I never want to be without this.”

            “And you never will be, always be here to take care of you, always,” Bucky vowed, wrapping the blanket around them tighter, “Always.”

            “Bucky,” Steve shuddered, his arms winding tighter, “You’re everything to me. You always have been.”

            Bucky sighed, situating the blankets more carefully around his bathed shoulders, “You are everything to me too, baby doll. Always have been. Close those baby blues and think about tomorrow. Nothing else. We are here together and I’m taking care of you, no matter what your stubborn ass says.”

            Steve’s mouth opened to argue but then he was slumping, “I need someone to take care of me.”

            “And I’m the man to do it,” Bucky spat firmly, his arms enveloping the frame about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
